What Went Wrong?
by Temperance Booth
Summary: Hiya! This is my first serious fic. It is the classic SuzeJesse story with a little twist. Suze can no longer see the dead. Not since her trip back in time. Jesse needs her help. What is a teenage ex-mediator to do? Paul isn't helping the situation eithe
1. A Day of Firsts or Lasts?

**A/N**: Hello readers! This is my first (serious) attempt at a fic and I welcome ALL comments (excluding those I don't like)! Most of this was written at school while I was supposed to be doing something… I hope it wasn't important. Oh well! Read and Review! Luv ya!

**Disclaimer:** Unless you know something I don't my name is Meg Cabot or Jenny Carroll. If you do happen to know something along those lines don't hesitate to inform me!

**Chapter One: I Can't See the Dead… Anymore**

"Suze! Suuuuzzzzee! SUSANNAH SIMON!" _Uhhhh…What is that God-awful noise!_ "Suze! It is 6:45 and if you aren't ready within the next ten minutes we are leaving without you!" _Oh my God! 6:45! Sister Ernestine will kill me if I'm late for the first day of school!_

Dopey crept into view as I bolted upright. Leaning against the doorframe he said, " Susie, trying to squeeze in more beauty sleep isn't going to make you and less revolting." _Did he just day what I think he said?_ I jumped off the bed quicker than he had anticipated, sinking my fist into his unguarded gut. " Don't. Call. Me. Susie." With each word I ground my fist further in his stomach.

Dopey, gasping for air, could only muster a, " I'll tell dad." _It's actually kind of sad, the standards the wrestling team had to have been considerably lowered for someone like Brad to make the team. I know I can throw a punch; but come on, I'm more of a kickboxing type of girl._

I slammed the door in the face of the still breathless figure hunched over in front of my room. Randomly snatching a couple of hangers from my closet, I rushed into my bathroom. Five minutes later I emerged, clad in my Ramones t-shirt and one of those bo-ho style skirt. My teeth were brushed, a swipe of mascara graced my eyelashes and a shiny lip-gloss wand was in my hand waiting to be used. I snatched my book bag of the window seat and burst down the stairs.

Halfway down I realized that my feet were bare and stumbled back up the stairs. Grabbing the sandals resting at the foot of the bed I retraced my steps. Bursting through the front door, attempting to put on my recently acquired footwear I rushed after the car exiting the driveway. Sleepy slowed down long enough for me to get most of my body in the vehicle before speeding away.

I pulled the door closed, readjusted my shoes, and let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus! Could you take any freaking longer," Dopey questioned. Only he didn't say freaking. I turned my head to glare at him. Getting my message he shut-up and visibly pulled his backpack closer to his chest; therefore, protecting his stomach.

We made it to assembly with minutes to spare. After Sister Ernestine lectured us on the appropriate attire for school (I attend high school at a historical mission so our appearance has to be presentable for the tourists and stuff), Father Dominic approached the podium and welcomed us back to school. After a few brief words, he signaled for the teachers and sisters to hand out our schedules for the year. I obtained the piece of paper telling me where to go and when, then headed off the find my two best friends, Adam and CeeCee. I spotted CeeCee talking to Adam next to his locker. They were kind of hard to miss, considering the fact that CeeCee is an albino. _To tell the truth Adam kind of reminds me of Xander in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, in looks and in attitude._

I walked over and barely managed to say hey before I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear, " Hello Susannah." I felt my heart swell in my chest. _Jesse! He's the only guy that has ever insisted called me Susannah. _As I twirled around I realized I was wrong. The guy that had whispered in my ear wasn't Jesse. Unlike Jesse, this guy had blonde hair and, although he was tan, his skin was nowhere near the perfect shade that graced Jesse's skin.

My heart sank and I felt faint. _It wasn't Jesse. It was none other than Tristan DuGrey. The other guy that insists on calling me Susannah. See I thought that it was Jesse because he's the only guy that calls me Susannah… in this century. Yep you heard me. Century. Tristan, like Jesse, was born in the 1800's. Unlike Jesse, he didn't have an aura thing going on. He didn't have an aura thing going on because he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. I can't see the dead…anymore. _

**A/N:**That was the first chapter. If I get any reviews that I like I'll write more! It's note complicated. I know you can hear the little button in the left hand corner screaming "Click me! Click me!" I can! makesshiftyeyes Unless of course you run a mental institute. In that case I have no idea what you're talking about. Luv ya! Go ahead click the non-screaming button. You know you want to!


	2. The 411

**A/N:** I want to send out a special thanks to all of my reviewers! I got eight! I was expecting like three.

**Disclaimer:** r u sure that u guys don't know something that I don't cause I woke up this morning and felt very Meg Cabbot-ish. Oh well if u insist.

**Chapter Two: The 4-1-1**

_He couldn't be because I can't see the dead…anymore._

That's right. Anymore. I think I should explain. I officially became a Mediator on my fifth birthday. A Mediator. A liaison between the living and the dead (a.k.a. she-who-helps-the-dead-occasionally-having-to-kick-some-endoplasmic-ass). Think of me as the enforcer. The one that makes sure the dead end up in heaven, or hell, their next life, wherever the dead go when they move on.

The day I turned five was the day I mediated my first ghost. Mind you, not the first ghost I'd ever seen, just the first I'd helped move on. The whole reasoning behind the kicking-endoplasmic-ass comment is because the ghost I mediate sometimes needs to be…persuaded into moving on. Other times I was kicking some slightly… livelier flesh around. Usually because a ghost needed something "taken to the rightful owner" before he or she could go towards the light. Hence, I was pretty friendly with the NYPD. One of the nurses at Brooklyn General still sends me Christmas cards. As a mediator I am slightly harder to injure than the Average Joe, actually, I guess Jane is more appropriate. Not for lack of trying on the ghosts I've mediated part. For the select few that insisted on doing me bodily harm, I usually had to exorcise them.

When I was of tender age my father went for a jog in Central Park and didn't exactly make it back to our apartment. Well he did, but by that point I was the only one that could see him. He was the one that actually told me the facts of life (no not those facts). My life anyway. I was born to mediate. This is why I find myself residing in sunny California instead of NYC. Because my Dad died. I mean I don't blame my Mom. The guy she married several years after my Dad's fateful excursion is a great guy but…he lived on the other side of the continent.

That is why I quit my fifteen-year vigil over NYC's ghosts. I moved to Carmel-by-the-Sea. Into a haunted boarding house-turned-home with my new stepfamily. Andy and his three boys. To tell you the truth they strongly resembled three of the seven dwarves. Dave, the youngest, was a slightly taller and skinnier version of Doc. Brad, the bane of my existence that happened to be my age, took after Dopey, only Dopey held more sex-appeal. Jake, the eldest, looked to be in a perpetual state of drowsiness, hence the nickname, Sleepy.

My new house was extremely old. Andy fixed most of it by hand because he's a carpenter. Save for the select bullet hole, which Andy decided to frame, the once hoppin' boarding house of the 1800's became our house. It was just my luck that my room happened to be the only one that was haunted. I admit, at first I was a little hesitant to allow a ghost to room with me. Even though the particular ghost in question was almost too easy on the eyes and had been around for 150 years. You can't blame me—I mean I had just flow across the country leaving my only friend behind to find my bedroom occupied. I was a little mad. Then again that might be an understatement. When he finally got the message across that he wasn't leaving I grudgingly allowed myself to not hate him. That led to actually liking him. That led to having a crush on him. Then he saved my life. On multiple occasions. That led to loving him. That is why I am in my current predicament.

Before I dive into that subject, there are two very important people that I left out. One of them was interested in my well-being. The other…well as far as I can tell…he either wants to date me…or kill me. Father Dom is the principal of my school. He is a fellow mediator. He is the one that is constantly worried about me. Or rather, the situations I get myself into. He's the one that made Jesse move into the rectory after we discovered our feelings for each other were mutual.

Paul Slater. Practically a god, as far as the looks go. Unfortunately for the rest of human kind, he doesn't think his divinity stops there. That's probably the reason he's hell-bent on dating me. Along with being a fellow "shifter" (his term for mediator) I am plausibly the only girl that has ever turned him down for a date. This is possibly why he wants to kill me. That and the fact that he knows I turned him down for a ghost. Jesse to be exact. That could be why he wants to make sure Jesse is around to haunt anymore. No for lack of trying mind you. Unlike Father Dom and I, Paul believes that we should use our gift to our advantage. Example: A ghost goes to Paul and requests his services in recovering $2000 buried in her back yard so that her kids won't be in debt. He takes it for himself. Even though he is as rich as Mr. Trump, he takes the money for himself.

If that doesn't paint a picture, maybe this will. He summoned Jesse's murderer's to finish him off. As in exorcisms. Yep, he tried to exorcise Jesse. That led me to exorcising myself to go and get him back. That led to pissing Paul off. That led to him roping me into "mediator lessons" to prevent him from making Jesse disappear. Permanently. And I believed him. That is until I woke up next to Jesse. Normally I wouldn't mind waking up next to the man I love. Well, normally he's dead. That morning when I woke up, the man lying next to me appeared to be Jesse De Silva that I knew, except for the fact that he was breathing. Oh yeah, I was in the year 1850.

**A/N:** I would like to post some special notes to all of my reviewers…I want to say thank you to **nikki007**, **Auryn**, **nikkibakmoviebuff** (finally, someone with a really long p.n.), **whitedestiny**, **Randomly Sarcastic**, **Tink20**, **iluvmeg**, and **BillthePonyLlama** (sufficient wood would be chucked or wood chucked be would? Great now I'm baffled!), OH NO! I just realized that one of my reviews was deleted without me writing down the name! If u reviewed and I missed u tell me! Now to answer mass questions. Some people asked me where I got Tristan. He is actually my best friend. (Yes, I have friends. No, he is not imaginary). And although my boyfriend will not be pleased… he is yummy. You guys know just as much about my characters as I do. That's why this chapter was mostly fluff. Sorry! The next chapter will be juicier, I promise! As was established in the last chapter: the review button is calling to all of us in a none crazy way. O, BTW, I need a beta! Any volunteers? Go to my profile for my email address! Luv y'all!


	3. In the Beginning

A/N: Howdy y'all. First of all I want to apologize to certain reviewers. Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. I feel terrible that I didn't update for so long. I have been really busy. My uncle drowned while we were camping over the summer so even after we got home I wasn't really in the writing mood. Sorry. Because I didn't write a lot I kinda lost track of the notebook that I keep all of my stories in and since I have severe short-term memory loss I forgot what I wrote! Unh Emma moment. Anyways, further apologies on my last chapter. I do realize that it was all filler. I had a brain cramp and felt bad for not updating soon enough. Back to my notebook I found it in a backpack I thought I threw out because of that damn duck! Long story, check my profile if you don't like being lost. Also, about Tristan, my best friend's last name isn't DuGrey (I had just finished watching Gilmore Girls and he thought that my story would attract stalkers so I used DuGrey). Also, I realize that some of my facts are off, but I changed them to suit my story. Well here is my next chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hmm…who is that beautiful woman in my mirror? You know it kinda looks like Meg Cabot. Hunh, imagine that. Aww hell, who am I trying to kid! It's just me. A random person that does not own Suze or Jesse (sigh) but likes to twist their lives to fulfill her weird fantasies! (but is still beautiful lol)

**Chapter 3: In the Beginning…**

_The man I woke up next to wasn't dead. He was alive and breathing. Oh, and I was in the year 1850._

When I had finally fallen asleep, Jesse had been sitting on the window seat reading Bridges of Madison County for about the tenth time, and it was the year 2005. When I woke up, I wasn't in the pink, frilly room that my mom had decorated for me. I was in a blue room. Light blue wallpaper with random smatterings of rose buds adorned the wall. The comfortable four poster bed I was lying in was covered with a blue, patch-work quilt. There was even a blue-speckled chamber pot (eww) and wash pan. Everything was blue.

Despite the color change, I could tell it was still my room from the bay-window that overlooked Carmel. Even with all of the trees and scattered farm houses that had replaced the buildings I remembered, I could make out the dome of the mission. What was going on?

My thoughts were interrupted when a warm appendage circled the purple bodice of my dress. Holy crap! Bodice? Something was definitely screwy here. I threw the offending appendage off of me and sprung off the bed. Let me tell you something. Springing isn't exactly easy in this hideous dress I was wearing. That thing must have weighed 20 lbs.! Needless to say my landing wasn't exactly graceful. In fact, I landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

The person that still resided in the bed slowly yawned and did a full body stretch, pushing the covers down so that I could see the person. It was Jesse.

"Su…Su…Susannah, is that you?" he yawned again and cracked his eyes open so that he could see me. Hold the phone. Jesse just woke-up. How could that be? Ghosts don't sleep. Come to think of it, he was under the covers. Why would he need covers? I studied him closely and noticed the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

I let out a gasp, causing him to fully open his eyes. "Susannah, is everything all right?" I stared in amazement. Jesse was alive.

"What are you talking about, Querida?" Oh shit, I think I just spoke out loud.

"Susannah, what do you mean 'alive'," he breathed. I slowly inhaled and regained the ability to speak. "Jesse, you are breathing." I barely whispered the last word but he still heard me. He looked at me as if he didn't understand and then he looked at his hands as if he'd never seen them before. He flipped them over and studied the backs. Haltingly, as if he was trying to decide what to do, he lifted the rest of the covers off of his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Cautiously he set his feet down onto the ground and tested his weight.

He bounced on his toes experimentally and then looked at Susannah is awe. "I'm alive?" He chuckled softly to himself, "I'm alive!" Then, he burst out laughing. Ok, great. Whatever had happened to send me back to the 1800s had also made the love of my life crazy and stuck me in a really heavy dress. Although, I have to admit, the cut and color is kinda flattering.

Jesse's inquiries interrupted my thoughts, "What happened? How could this be? How could we be back in the boarding house? I'm alive and you're…," apparently he hadn't noticed my outfit until now, "…What are you wearing?" He inspected my outfit and then returned his gaze to my face.

Hmm….lots of good questions there.

"I-I don't know what happened. I mean one minute I was having this really good dream and then the next I wake-up in…oh-no." I closed my eyes. Damn. He warned me about this.

He gave me that look and then asked, "What does 'oh-no' mean, Susannah?" His eyes were boring into me waiting for an answer. How was I supposed to explain this, 'Oh yeah, Jesse, I was dreaming about marrying you and accidentally shifted us here?' I don't think so. I gulped, "Um…I think-I think I shifted us here." I bit my lip and started to chant a silent mantra in my head, 'Please don't ask questions, please don't ask questions.'

"How exactly did that come to be Querida?" Damn. "I guess I was dreaming about life in the 1800s and then—no that couldn't be it. I'd have had to have touched something from the 1800s." He was silent for a moment, looking contemplative.

"Like me?" Like Jesse? What could he mean by that?

"Yeah that's possible. Did," I hesitated, "Did you touch me while I was sleeping?" I squinted my eyes and could've sworn that I saw Jesse blush. Then again, it could've just been a trick of the light. Shoot. He stuttered and cleared his throat.

"I was removing the book from your hands and I guess I must've accidentally touched you." Oh, so that means it wasn't intentional. Hold on, "I wasn't reading a book." I swear that he turned a shade darker and was about to answer when someone knocked on the door.

"Jesse, are you awake yet?" All of the color drained from Jesse's face and he cut his gaze to the closed door. There was another knock followed by, "I hope you are decent because I am coming in." The knob began to turn and I rushed to stand behind the door. Well I don't know if 'rushed' is the right word. How did women move in these skirt things? I just made it when the door swung open to reveal a man about Jesse's age. He was about 6' tall with wavy, blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. If I wasn't completely in love with Jesse, I think I would've swooned on the spot.

Jesse hadn't moved or spoken since the guy had walked in and it looked like all of the color that my question had brought to his face had disappeared. Tristan gave Jesse a questioning look and exclaimed, "Are you ok Jesse? You look like you've seen a ghost!" At the mention of the word ghost, Jesse's eyes focused and some of the color returned to his cheeks.

"Yes I'm fine I was just…thinking about something." The guy nodded his head in understanding and said, "Take a deep breath Jess. Maria will understand when you break the engagement. Don't worry. Everything will work out fine." I have to admit this shocked me, Jesse told this guy he was planning on breaking his engagement with Maria? They must have been really close.

Jesse quickly replied, "Thank you, Tristan. I'm fine, just dreading her reaction." The guy, apparently named Tristan, laughed and commented, "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be in you situation either. Are you coming downstairs or what?" Looking a little skeptical, he waited for Jesse's answer. "I'll be down in a little bit, just trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her." Accepting Jesse's answer, Tristan turned and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his retreating footsteps and stepped out from behind the door. Further stepping out of the shelter of the doorway, I questioned Jesse, "Who was that? We're you friends? Or is he on Maria and Diego's side? What—"the rest of my tirade was cut off when Jesse responded, "His name is Tristan DuGrey. He is—was—my best friend. He married my sister…" he paused to think about it, "next year. No, he isn't on Maria and Diego's side. He tried to look for me after I died, that's how he and my sister got so close."

"Oh." Was all I could manage before the door burst open, revealing none other than Tristan himself. He obviously didn't see me right away because he started ranting, "Jesse, I know you. Something isn't right with you and I'm not talking about your breaking up with Maria. Something…" his eyes focused on me and he trailed off. For a moment nobody spoke, and then Jesse decided to introduce me.

Clearing his throat he started, "Tristan, I don't believe you've met Susannah. She is…" all at once he seemed at a loss for words. Quickly covering I continued with his thought, "I'm Maria's new maid. She sent me to tell Je—Hector that…." I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't know anything about Maria besides the fact that she wanted to kill Jesse. I don't think that sharing that fact with Tristan would change the way he was looking at me.

Picking up where I left off Jesse finished, "She told me that Maria would be arriving later than she expected." Tristan looked quizzically at Jesse then turned his gaze to study me. Jesse could tell I was getting a little uncomfortable with Tristan eying me so he said, "She is also an old friend of the family. My mother actually got her the job as the maid recently." Diverting his attention from me Tristan turned his calculating stare to Jesse. After a moment he relented and shook his head. I don't think he believed our story.

Whether he believed us or not didn't matter because he nodded his head and said, "Ok. I expect to see you both downstairs. Soon." He must have seen my worried expression because he added, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you're up here. Alone. Together." Spinning on his heel he exited the room.

His words seemed to register with Jesse just as the door closed. Quickly following his friend, he swung the door open and came face to face with none other than Diego.


	4. An apology to all of my reviewers

I'm really sorry but this is not a new chapter. This is an apology to all of my reviewers. A lot has happened over the past year and I've kinda lost the writing spark. I'm hoping it will come back to me soon though! You don't know me but if you did you know that I procrastinate…..and it takes me forever to finish something once I started, especially something that I haven't really planned out like this. Please forgive me, I hate it when people don't update. I will also be writing kinda a recap at the beginning of any future chapters cause I know that sometimes you forget where the story is going. I am REALLY sorry.


End file.
